Blind Love
by Gillette-x
Summary: You never know if the person you love, loves you too. One shot, Lucas and Katie.


**Blind love**

Actually, im latin american, so sorry if I do some mistake in drafting. Characters belong to "Power Ranger" creators.

* * *

She saw him, again, sitting on the edge of the window. He was nice, she couldn't hide it. She couldn't hide her feelings to him. She was shure he was more than a pretty face. He was the man who saved her from a mutant, the man who protected her. But he didn't do that because he loved her. It was just team work, that was what he said all the time. She didn't care about his pride, not about his coldness. But there was something in him, something that attracted her, something unfathomable forcing her to hate him, and at the same time, kindled love in her heart. She was stronger, she tryed to ignore that feeling, but she saw him everyday, she fighted on his side everyday, How could she forgot it?

_ Lucas..._ whispered she quietly, the boy turned around and looked in her green eyes with quiet seriously.

_ Katie... I thought I was alone. _ Katie shiged angry.

_ Sorry for disappoint you, there's just me.

_ ¿What?

_ The other three went to the cinema. They're so stress.

Lucas laughed loudly and back to see threw the window. Katie knew he was satisfied. "Another excuse to escape from job", he was thinking. She saw him with tender eyes. She knew him very well.

_ Why didn't you go with them?_ said he suddenly.

_ I'm so tired, I was going to sleep.

_ And you came here?_ replied he cutting. Katie was getting angry. "How does he know what I'm thinking?"

_ I just came here to tell you that we are alone. So you're finally in the paradisse of silence.

_ Not really._ Katie shut up wating for a new smart sentence coming from that unbearable trouserpress. She decided she wouldn't be catched again.

_ Ah, of course, im the nuisance. Don't worry, you can be alone now.

She decided to go to sleep. Maybe the pillow could understand her pain. She turned around determined to leave and walked downstairs to her room.

_ Katie..._ Lucas whisper sound very closer to her neck. Frightened, she turned around again and ran in front of his black, intense eyes. They were more tempting when they were closer...

_ ¡You scared me!_ cried she trying to put these idea out of her mind.

_ I like to see you scared._ said he. There was a silence between they eyes. And he continue speaking_ It's like these shell of strenght and brave dessapears. You look so defenseless.

_ You're pathetic. Do you thing you can always win? I hate your guts and you know that!

_ Do you really hate them?_ smiled he._ I thing that's what you love most about me._ He got close of her, more than he actually was. Katie took a step backwards. He had never been like these with her. Never. Did he think she was like the stupid girls that fell on his arms? She was not, he was going to pay for it.

_ You're a silly airy._ whispered she furious. Lucas looked at her whit challenging eyes.

_ But these silly airy is a very atractive silly airy._ That was the drop the glass spilled.

_ ¡¡You're a...!!_ Katie lifted her fist ready to make these pretty face dissapear, but at the time her hand was going to impact in the nose of the boy, he took her to the waist and kissed her, first in the cheek. The coup was diverted because of the girl's surprise. Lucas was surprised too, he was so scared of Katie's strenght than he really didn't knew what he was doing.

But he really liked it, and the same did she. Slowly, just a little bit, they looked eachother. Katie's eyes where completely open. She saw with fear and love the man who took her from the waist. She was like a princess, a beautiful, strange, princess. Lucas got close of her one more time and kissed her lips. That was something the both wanted to do since they knew eachother. Of course, no one knew it, they could try to pretend, but it was obvious thata their feelings would come to light one day.

The kissed finished, the both looked confused to another side. They couldn't accept what they did at that moment. Well, not jet.

_ So..._ started Katie, but her voice stopped suddenly.

_ How... _ said Lucas with a little blush on his face_ do you think I am? I mean...

The girl looked at him confused and started to laugh.

_ I'm not going to tell you.

Lucas saw her and smiled trustful.

_ That explains a lot of things._ said and looked how his princess opened the mouth to remonstrate.

He kissed her one more time drowning her worlds.

_ Parrot._ told him letting her.

_ Operator.

_ That's a little hurter. Don't you think?

_ But you don't care about worlds, do you?

He smiled and put Katie close to his body.


End file.
